Evolution
by black kittie meow2
Summary: MakaAbarn is a Pokémon trainer! And she meets a rare speiceie. Or new? Who is this Soul guy she met late at night? Suck at summary. READ PREVEIW This I'd done o mobile. Chapeters may be short but frequent.


Evolution AN/ Hello my readers! My old FF acount was deleted. But HERE I AM! Cheshire Cat! (If you haven't yet. Add me on Cheshire-Vapor cat on FACEBOOK! And we can chat! :D) THIS IS A POKEMON FANFICTON Read at your own risk! RATED M FOR A REASON! This story is typed on my cell phone since my laptop is broken. Chapters will be shorter but there will be more chapters and more FREQUENT UPDATES! TO MAKE UP FOR IT! BTW: Sorry for all the typos. Maka gasped, wide eyed at the creature that loomed over her. Who's red eyes peered into her big emerald ones.. What kind of pokemon was it? It defiantly looked like her favorite type, the dragon type. The young girl stayed up every night reading books about all kinda of dragon pokemon! She knew every single type of dragon Pokémon in her Pokedex! Why is it that she doesn't know what this one is? The dragon was looming over her whole body, it had a sharp jaw, wings that looked somewhat similar a scythe blade,outstretched with a unique zig-zag pattern made of red and black. She had also noticed the pattern was also on its long muscular legs that had small claws on the end. What she loved most was its color, so pale and white. Yet, a bit more tan then the soft snowy white hair. She instantly fell in love with it. Which was rare because she never really liked certain Pokémon she was able to capture, they were too plain, normal. Dumb. But no, not this one. It was different. Maka moved her hand slowly, careful not to startle the creature and possibly hurt herself. He snapped his jaws at her. Pulling her hand back instantly she shushed him and cooed softly. "Hey, don't worry. . . you'll be fine, I promise," Maka had never been the type to run away or back down, so she had once again raised her hand up to the right side of his face. And just left her hand against his warm, rough skin. The unknown pokemon looked at her, this type not as scared, or mean. But quite soft, gentle. "All bark and no bite eh? This ones a softy," she giggled quietly to herself, scared he may become mad. Pokemon understood humans, so he could have been offended. As she rubbed circles into the side of his face, she had decided to ask this creature some questions. " My names Maka, I'm a trainer and I don't know what type of pokemon you are... Do you mind if I ask a few questions?" The Pokémon snorted and did something that looked almost like a smirk, showing his sharp teeth. So. It was jerk huh? " hey now, don't try me, you reptile! I may be small but I will find a way to kick your ass!" She scolded, narrowing her eyes. The albino instantly stopped. "Better, okay, so are you a girl? And can you please let me out from underneath you? Your breath stinks," she deadpanned. Plugging their nose as if to prove a point that was clearly true. He snarled at her blowing air put of his nose pushing her bangs back. Then grudgingly gets off of her. And sits like a good puppy waiting for a promised treat. Although he wasn't waiting for a treat, he was Waiting for his net question. " jeez mister, I was just making Sure you were a boy! Your such a grouch" Maka sighs as she continues asking questions and if he had any other friends like him. But the animal just shook his head from left to right, saying no. Welp! It was no use trying to find out on her own! While he stared at her, surprised she is more calm then others he has ran into, Maka was looking for her pokedex in her bag! The machine made a high pitched Tune that startled her new friend as it 'came to life'. Maka took a picture of him and waited patiently for her results. "This Pokemon has not yet been recorded in the pokedex! Congrats on your finding of a new specie!" The machine said in a body less voice as she dropped it. Amazed. "N-New specie?" And thats when the great Maka Abarn had fainted. - AN/ I must be honest. Its short. too short. Chapters will be longer then that. I promise. And OOC but its an AU so that's my excuse. Plus this is like a PREVEIW! I got kind of lazy. But I'm so excited for this! Please reveiw! I would like to know how to IMPROVE! Or if you have to tips to make it 'flow' that would be apriciated! Its been awhile since I've written. cx 


End file.
